1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which has a pack compartment to be loaded with an instant film pack containing multiple instant film sheets stacked together, and records images on the instant film sheets contained in the instant film pack loaded into the pack compartment while transporting the instant film sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers which record images on instant film sheets are conventionally known. Such printers are equipped with: a pack compartment to be loaded with an instant film pack containing multiple instant film sheets stacked together; a film door which openably covers the pack compartment; and a display unit which displays the number of remaining instant film sheets in the instant film pack loaded into the pack compartment. An image is recorded on an instant film sheet as follows: an instant film sheets contained in an instant film pack loaded into the pack compartment is raked up by a claw and transported by a pair of transport rollers while being held between them, and irradiated cyclically with lights from light-emitting elements with red (R), green (G), and blue (B) luminescent colors to write a latent image, and then a developer pod of the instant film sheet is squeezed by a pair of developing rollers to spread a developer (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-221761).
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,062 shows a structure in which projections different in the amount of projection are provided to support an instant film pack loaded in a pack compartment. This is a shape to keep a tilted pack in a straight position.
A claw raking up an instant film sheet contained in an instant film pack loaded into the pack compartment is normally so configured as to rake up a part of the rear end of the instant film sheet, the part being closer to one corner of the sheet. If the claw rakes up one corner of the instant film sheet in this way, the instant film sheet may be discharged from the instant film pack and transported by the transport rollers while it remains tilted. As a result, a latent image is recorded on the tilted instant film sheet and a tilted image is formed on the instant film sheet, lowering its quality as a product.